


camp Campbell not WiFi free anymore!

by Mittmitt06



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Just dadvid, Other, THAT STUFF IS GROSS!, Texting, ask stuff for me to do, dadvid, no maxvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittmitt06/pseuds/Mittmitt06
Summary: the campers all somehow get phones and David somehow found out how make a group chat.(ask me stuff to do for this)





	1. Chapter 1

comment ideas please.

 

it will be on notes of the other chapters, but these are the characters usernames.

 

Max- ihateyouall  
nikki-NATURE!  
Neil-scienceismyonetruelove  
david-campcambell:)  
gwen-misswho  
nerris-100XPforeveryone  
harrison-magicisreal  
spacekid-neilarmstrongjunior  
dolf-dolf  
nurf-stabbystab  
preston-thenogooddramakid  
ered-mycoolgaydads


	2. The basic introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a basic introduction....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max- ihateyouall  
> nikki-NATURE!  
> Neil-scienceismyonetruelove  
> david-campcambell:)  
> gwen-misswho  
> nerris-100XPforeveryone  
> harrison-magicisreal  
> spacekid-neilarmstrongjunior  
> dolf-dolf  
> nurf-stabbystab  
> preston-thenogooddramakid  
> ered-mycoolgaydads

Campcambell:) added ihateyouall, NATURE, scienceismyonetruelove and 8 others to a chat* Campcambell: good morning campers, and Gwen Ihateyouall: kill me now... Misswho : I'm gonna... Go back to reading.. Don't blow up my phone...

Neilarmstronjunior : or instead of blowing your phone up we could send it to space

Ihateyouall: shut it, space kid 

Campcampbell:) : guys, can't we all get along?

Ihateyouall: I'm leaving this chat

*Ihateyouall has left the  
Chat*

Capcambell:.. I'm going to go ask Gwen how to add people again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I got bored... And thus this! I needed to do a intro before I do any asks or anything.... But yeah... Anyway bye!


End file.
